His Dream
by walkswithwheels
Summary: "This wasn't for a single battle. This wasn't for a badge. This was for his dream." One-shot. AU Contains spoilers for the anime!


**Hi everyone, walkswithwheels has resurfaced after an intense freshman year in college! Now that that's over, you should be seeing some work for me! I can't say how much, since I have chosen to take a summer semester, but I will try to update as often as possible.**

**This story is actually an old idea of mine that began to take shape as I had extra time off from college. One day, I just decided to sit down and write it and see how it turned out. I think it turned out pretty well, but I'll see if the readers share the same opinion.**

** Reviews are much appreciated. **

** I do not own Pokémon, nor do I intend to make a profit. Pokémon games and anime belong to their respective companies.**

** As with most of my stories, please scroll down to the author's notes get some background info.**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

** His Dream**

The final Gym... We were at the final Gym.

The last Gym in the region, and we would challenge it tomorrow.

Ash would leave the Pokémon Center, win the final badge, and proceed to the Unova League.

Then, he would defeat the champion, and go on to become a Pokémon Master.

_Wouldn't he?_

Of course he would; that was his dream.

And I would help him achieve it.

We would earn the victory together.

_But what if my power wasn't enough…_

_Stop doubting yourself! You've gone through so much, and never gave up. You traveled almost all the Pokémon world! You've seen countless Pokémon, and made fantastic friends! You will win this time, as long as you believe!_

I tossed restlessly.

_Am I truly strong enough?_

_Of course you are! _

I shook my head.

It wasn't like me to be so negative.

I was just tired from all the battles we'd been having recently.

If I just calmed down and went to sleep, everything would be fine.

Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at the clock on the wall.

Apparently, I'd been trying to get to sleep for hours.

Maybe, if I just concentrated on something else…

Carefully not to wake the others, I stood up and glanced out the window.

_Opelucid City is sure is pretty at night…_

I hadn't paid much attention to it in the daytime. All those flashing lights and crazy sounds… Strange doors that caved in when you entered them… Futuristic music that pierced my ears... Buildings made out of a material no one could identify…

At the time, it was all too much.

Now, the entire city had gone to bed.

All that was left were the flashing lights.

They illuminated the entire city with their dazzling aura. They seemed to make the entire city sparkle, as they contrasted with the pitch black night.

Many of the lights were golden, but if I looked down far enough I could see the light blue counterparts on the sidewalks.

The sidewalk lights only added to the picture. The colors blended perfectly with the darker blue roads, and at the same time they stood out.

I wondered why anyone could sleep with the lights on. The townspeople had probably gotten used to it.

These lights must have been for the Trainers, to help them find their way at night.

Without them, we probably wouldn't have found the Pokémon Center.

Trainers…

Finding one's way…

We'd found our path, and we'd stuck to it.

_But determination isn't everything…_

_Yes it is! You just have to try harder!_

_What if I've already tried my best?_

And there I was, right back where I started.

_Rest, everything will be fine in the morning!_

_I can't!_

_Then, concentrate on the lights…_

They flashed so brilliantly, they reminded me of fireworks.

Fireworks…

Like the ones at the Indigo Plateau…

I shook my head fiercely.

The Indigo Plateau was the last thing I should be thinking of.

That was where Ash's dream began to die.

We had entered with fierce determination, and trained for many days.

But it wasn't enough. The loss at Indigo Plateau proved that.

Ash was the only trainer from Pallet advance to the fifth round of the Indigo League. It certainly bolstered his confidence, even though he would be fighting against his new friend Ritchie.

I had defeated one of Ritchie's Pokémon but had lost to his Charmander, Zippo. Richie had already defeated Ash's Squirtle with his Butterfree.

Ash had only one Pokémon left. Pidgeotto couldn't battle after using all its strength to fly Ash to the League. He could have used Bulbasaur, but since he was up against a Fire type…

Ash made a risky move, and decided to use the disobedient Charizard.

At first, things seemed to be going well. Charizard took out Zippo with its powerful fire attacks.

After that, Ritchie sent out Sparky, a fellow Pikachu.

That was when Ash's risky move turned into a fatal mistake.

Ash wanted Charizard to battle, but it had other ideas.

Sparky started to attack, and Charizard decided to quit fighting.

Because of Charizard's refusal, Ash was eliminated from the tournament…

I shut my eyes; moping couldn't change what happened.

Besides, Charizard could now be controlled, and Ash had placed in the top 16 of the League.

It was all in the past. There was nothing to do but move on.

_The past will come back to haunt you. _

_I won't let it!_

_That's what it's doing now. _

_I'll stop it!_

_But you can't, can you? You know control isn't enough. Strength is just as important. You lost constantly because you were weak._

_No I didn't! Ash may have lost in the Indigo Plateau, but he learned from his mistakes. He only became closer to reaching his goal!_

_Closer, only to fail._

Like in the Johto League…

Charizard may have become controllable, but that wasn't enough to beat every opponent.

In the Johto League, Harrison proved that…

Harrison was a powerful Trainer, defeating me easily with his newly caught Sneasel. Ash's intense battle with him continued, and eventually things were down to the wire. Ash and Harrison only had one Pokémon left.

Ash chose Charizard, while Harrison kept battling with his Blaziken.

Charizard had been training for a long time, and it showed. Even Harrison recognized its power, and it dealt severe damage to Blaziken. Unfortunately, the opposing fire Pokémon was an also experienced battler.

The fierce battle raged on, and both Pokémon looked like they were evenly matched.

But Pokémon can only fight this way for so long.

Charizard took the full impact of a Blaze Kick, and Blaziken tried to finish it off with a Flamethrower attack. Charizard countered with a Dragon Rage, and the attacks collided.

When the smoke cleared, the combatants looked like they couldn't continue.

However, both Pokémon had enough energy to stand up.

Only one could continue fighting.

Ash wanted Charizard to use Flamethrower, but Charizard couldn't take any more…

He had gotten so close; only three more battles and he could have won the tournament…

_That's right. You weren't strong enough._

_Maybe, but all the Pokémon did their best!_

_If that is your best, it is truly pathetic._

_No, it isn't!_

_Well, don't you remember the other time you got that close, and you were the one who took the loss?_

I shuddered.

Of course I remembered.

The Hoenn League…

How could I forget?

The time when _I_ was the one who lost the match.

The victor was none other than a Meowth.

I was constantly fighting Team Rocket, so I'd battled Meowth many times.

But this one was much stronger than what I was used to.

It could use the same attacks as me, and many more. In fact, this Meowth used its own electric attacks to block mine. Even Ash switched to using Quick Attack, the Meowth dodged using Double Team. Finally, when I decided to use Iron Tail, the Meowth attacked with the same move. Both of our attacks hit, and did a lot of damage.

But that wouldn't stop me.

I could lose to a Meowth!

Pain shot through my body as I forced myself up. Fatigue washed over me, like a wave.

I couldn't let those hold me back.

My opponent struggled with these same things.

Victory was still possible.

Just one more attack...

All of a sudden, my world started spinning. Panic shot through me as my vision blurred.

I tried to stay standing, but to no avail.

Within seconds, I was on the ground, and the Meowth had won.

I had lost a match to a _Meowth, _one of the first Pokémon I learned how to defeat!

_Isn't it embarrassing?_

_That Meowth was far stronger than Team Rocket's! You can't compare the two!_

_But you can. And you are._

_But we've also become more powerful, and we've gotten even closer to winning at the Pokémon League!_

_Need I remind you that your closest try was also your worst loss? Remember how much losing the Sinnoh League hurt?_

I shuddered again.

I could recall it like it was yesterday.

Ash was facing Tobias, a powerful user of legendary Pokémon. Tobias had managed to win all of Sinnoh's badges using only his Darkrai. The mysterious Trainer was certain to be formidable, but that didn't faze Ash.

During the battle that followed, he quickly changed his mind.

Darkrai took out half of Ash's team with little effort. Ash managed to barely beat it with Sceptile, but his troubles were far from over.

Tobias sent out his Latios, who rapidly demolished Ash's other two Pokémon without taking any damage.

I had never seen Ash cry before, but judging from the look on his face, this could be the first time.

That's when I knew I had to battle, and I had to win.

Ash sent me out against the Latios, and I managed to hit it with my Quick Attack. I tried following up the attack with Volt Tackle, but Latios countered with Giga Impact. The attack ripped through me and I was sent flying across the field. I slammed down hard, breathless in pain.

However, I would not give up. For Ash's sake.

Latios was about to use another Giga Impact, and I prepared to counter.

I tried using my Iron Tail attack, but the results were the same as the last time.

Latios attacked from the air, and I could barely dodge.

However, I wasn't about to give up yet.

I may have been injured, but I would not lose.

I was able to climb onto Latios's back, and deliver a powerful attack. My opponent tried to get rid of me, but I only attacked it again.

I would win, no matter what!

But repeatedly launching attacks can only do so much.

Latios countered with a Light Screen, which made my attacks almost useless. At this point, I could feel my hands slipping. It was foolish of me to think I had enough strength to hang on forever. All those attacks from Latios only made the situation worse. If the next attack didn't finish me, the fall certainly would.

As soon as I thought entered my head, I lost my grip.

The sky grew further and further away as I plummeted toward the ground. Latios had landed, and had prepared another attack. Even if it caught me, I would be doomed.

Suddenly, Ash commanded me to use my Volt Tackle.

Immediately, I caught myself in midair and prepared my attack.

I still had energy!

I had to win!

Unfortunately, Latios was just as determined. It fired its Luster Purge attack and we clashed head-on.

It was at that moment that I realized the full extent of my injuries. Pain burned through my body. The strength flowed out of me like water, as I attempted to cut through the attack. Volt Tackle always wore me out…

But I couldn't lose!

Ash seemed to have the same thinking.

He ordered me to use Iron Tail.

As the power of my charging attack flooded through me, so did a surge of confidence.

I will win!

I sliced Latios with a direct hit. With that powerful blow, I successfully cut through the Latios's attack, causing an explosion that nearly destroyed the stadium. Smoke was all around us, and I heard Latios come crashing to the ground.

I tried to stand, but my body would not listen.

Instead, seconds passed before I also hit the ground…

I told myself I would win for Ash. Instead, he lost horribly, and everything had rested on me…

_You are a loyal Pokémon, and you broke a promise to your trainer and best friend. You have no right to call yourself strong._

_Yes, I do! I defeated a legendary Pokémon, and Ash placed in the top four!_

_The top four is not winning. Only two more matches and the League would have been yours!_

_It was his first time he had done it, and Tobias was a powerful trainer!_

_Tobias is someone who proved just how weak you were!_

_He destroyed countless other trainers, so it has nothing to do with me!_

_It is still a failure, and it reflects upon you._

_A failure I got over!_

_No, you never got over it. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so restless now. You never got over any of your League attempts. They were failures, all of them._

I cringed.

No matter how hard I tried to forget, it still stung.

Each time we had gotten closer, but in the end it was all for nothing.

I tried to hide my disappointment, in order to do the best for Ash. I always thought that if I battled my hardest, maybe we could win.

Then Ash could fulfill his dream.

A dream that kept weakening with each loss.

Whenever it seemed that Ash was close to it, we would fail, and be thrown right where we started.

_The dream will die. It is inevitable._

_Nothing is inevitable! The dream will continue!_

I shook my head and glanced out the window again. Even with all the glowing lights, I could have sworn I saw the sun poking out from behind the city.

How long had I been standing here?

I didn't want to know.

I had to get some rest.

If I wasn't prepared for battle, Ash's dream would surely die.

I was just about to try and sleep again, when I my eyes fell on an item sitting next to Ash's backpack.

I blinked.

I was staring straight at _it._

Right in the center of my vision was light green rock, etched with a thunderbolt pattern.

A Thunder Stone.

That one object that could change me completely and forever.

_With this, you can become stronger._

_But nothing will ever be the same._

I shut my eyes.

A long time ago, I was faced with the same choice.

It was to win a battle, and a Badge.

I refused almost immediately.

Why would I permanently change for a single battle?

Ash understood, and together we won.

We continued to win many more battles and Badges. Ash still kept the Thunder Stone, in case I decided to change my mind.

However, on our trip to the Sinnoh region, Team Rocket had stolen it, and the stone was lost forever.

That is, until he acquired another one.

We were running low on supplies, and it stopped at a place called Shopping Mall Nine. There were many things to buy, but the Thunder Stone was not one of them.

We didn't have to pay a cent.

While wandering through the store, Ash accidentally bumped into one of the workers. The worker noticed me, and handed Ash a Thunder Stone.

That same Thunder Stone now sat on the floor.

I was presented a simple choice.

I shuddered.

_This is your chance._

_I have to give it time!_

_You're running out!_

_I can't do this! I won't!_

_You can, and you will!_

_Why should I?_

_Isn't this what you wanted all along?_

_I never wanted this! _

Forcing myself to evolve would accomplish nothing.

I was only reliving the past, and recounting its mistakes.

_You cannot change what happened in the past. _

_But I can shape my future._

I blinked.

It was true. I wasn't strong enough to win.

But there was a way I could get stronger.

The rock in front of me held the answer.

A long time ago, I was presented with the choice to change.

Back then, I had refused.

Now, I was presented with the same choice.

But at the same time, it was different.

This wasn't for a single battle.

This wasn't for a badge.

This was for his dream.

_You know what you have to do._

I nodded.

For the sake of Ash's dream.

But I couldn't evolve here.

I'd wake everyone up, and they needed their rest.

This wasn't something that could wait until morning.

Thankfully, I could still take the stone somewhere else, provided I didn't concentrate on evolving.

Carefully, I tiptoed over to where the stone lay, picked it up with my teeth, went down on all fours, and dashed out of the room.

I was lucky to find a secluded corner of the Pokémon Center within minutes. I doubted my privacy would last, however.

There was no more time for second thoughts.

Quietly, I dropped the stone on the floor, and stood up on my hind legs.

I picked the stone up, holding it securely in my hands.

This was it.

My last few moments as a Pikachu.

I would miss this form, but had no regrets.

This was for Ash's dream.

I would see it come true.

As a fully evolved Pokémon.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by a bright white light.

My body froze in place, and I resisted the urge to shiver.

Was evolution truly this terrifying?

My thoughts were jerked away from fear as I felt my body begin to morph.

My feet were the first parts to change.

Instead of standing almost on tiptoe, my feet became completely flat.

I thought I would fall over, but my attention turned to my ears.

Most of the time, they had pointed up, but now, they were beginning to slant backwards. The triangular shape was lost, as it was replaced by another shape resembling an oval.

I was wondering how I would use them, when I started noticing the ceiling was getting closer. My evolved form was about two feet taller than me, but growing took less than a second.

When that process was done, I concentrated on the most radical change; my tail.

It had begun to stretch out, but strangely, this didn't hurt. The lightning bolt I was used to having was gone, but I knew it would come. After several seconds of feeling my tail lengthen, I noticed the lightning bolt was returning.

I was expecting this, but when I did not expect was for the tip of the lightning bolt to touch the wall behind me.

Suddenly, I was directed to the final step in the process.

The digits on my paws fused together, like a mitten is to a glove.

Still, the process did not stop.

My physical changes were over; what more was there to do?

Suddenly, I was struck by a new sensation. It hit within a second, more rapid than lightning. It was as if the sky had become stormy, and I was its target. The electricity rushed through me, faster than a speeding bullet.

But _why_ was this happening?

_Lightning… Storm... Thunder Stone…_

Could _that_ be what this was?

Within another second, my question was answered.

The false lightning stayed where it was, although strangely there was no pain. After several minutes, the sensation changed from hasty lightning to a methodical electrical charge.

_Electricity… A charge…_

Of course.

This was the stone's doing.

My body was absorbing its energy in order to receive my new power.

_The power to fulfill Ash's dream…_

Another few seconds, and the charge slow down to a crawl. A mere moment later, it halted completely.

The white light slowly faded away, and the Thunder Stone dropped uselessly to the ground.

The brilliant light had made me dizzy, and my new body frozen.

Shakily, I took a few minutes to recover.

Surprisingly, my flat feet made barely any noise as I stepped away from the wall. I glanced at my fused palms, and swiveled my rounded ears back and forth. My tail flexibly stayed in the air as I moved it away from the wall. It reminded me of a whip, and I resisted the urge to try it on the floor.

Everyone would notice instantly.

As I shoved away the idea, I rapidly remembered that there was something else everyone would notice.

While, maybe not everyone, but definitely those who knew me before.

I walked out into the open and whispered my new name.

_Raichu._

I let the name roll off the tip of my tongue, tasting every syllable as it flowed out of my mouth.

_Raichu._

What a perfect sound that word made.

_Raichu_

Perfect for fulfilling a dream.

Slowly, I walked back to where Ash and the others slept.

The rising sun had just begun to show through the windows, and I quietly approached this light.

Ash and Raichu, walking off into the light of their new days together.

Soon, this day would be the first.

Long ago, I was given the choice to change.

At that time, I had refused.

Now, I had chosen to walk as an evolved Pokémon.

I didn't do it for a single battle.

Or a Badge.

I had done it for Ash.

And his dream.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I haven't watch the anime in years, so if I have any inaccuracies besides the AU, please feel free to correct me in a review.**

**To clarify a few things:**

**This story was written before I found out Ash would be visiting the Poison type Gym from the sequels of Black and White.**

**The Opelucid City used in this story is from the Pokémon Black version. Pokémon White players will still visit the same city but it not be futuristic.**

**The event where Ash is given a Thunder Stone by the store worker is based on an event in the Black and White games where the same thing happens to the player. However, no reference to Pikachu is made, because Pikachu is unobtainable in these games.**

**The Orange Island trophy is not mentioned because I felt it was irrelevant to the story. Pikachu would have no reason for recounting its victories if it was constantly doubting itself.**

**The evolution scene is based on the older versions of the anime. In these versions, the Pokémon would be surrounded by a bright light, and would slowly start to morph (there were a few exceptions, such as cocoon Pokémon). I enjoyed watching this, as I thought it really symbolized the change well. Come the Unova episodes, and did this animation was discarded for something resembling what happened in the games. I thought this animation was rather sloppy and didn't measure up to the old one , so I decided not to use it. Pikachu recognizing each part changing comes is based onhow the older anime would frequently zoom in on each Pokémon's body parts as it was transforming.**

** Pikachu's recap of the battles was originally planned to be in italics, but then I realized it would get confusing with Pikachu's conflicting thoughts.**

**As for why I wrote this story...**

**Ever since I first started watching, I wanted Pikachu to evolve. when I realized it wouldn't, I decide to make my own story where did evolve. However, I couldn't think of a valid reason for why Pikachu would want to evolve. Then, I saw what happened in the Sinnoh League and that became my inspiration.**

** One thing I found puzzling about the anime is that Pikachu does not show any emotion even after constantly watching its trainer lose. I thought it must be devastating for Pikachu, to watch its Trainer lose constantly in the League (usually in battles that are very close). Furthermore, I noticed that Ash gets closer and closer to beating the League with each loss. I thought that this also must take its toll on Pikachu, since it sees its trick it very close to the goal and fail each time. Finally, the thing that would really put Pikachu over the edge would be being the final Pokémon in two of the battles Ash lost. Pikachu was counted on for both those battles, and could not win either of them. This would probably deal a heavy blow, especially since Pikachu is so loyal to Ash.**

**Finally, Pikachu's reaction for losing to a Meowth is actually based off of Team Rocket's Meowth's reaction when Pikachu loses the battle. Meowth's was overjoyed when Pikachu lost and constantly wanted its opponent to win. If Meowth had that type of attitude towards Pikachu, then I thought that Pikachu should have that type of attitude towards Meowth. They had fought many times, and it would make sense that Pikachu would be confident when fighting a Meowth.**


End file.
